Lady Luna
by SadieGirl645
Summary: Luna is a goddess, younger sister of Apollo and Artemis. She lives happily for many years with her sister in the Hunt. But when a bigger threat than even the Giants comes to Olympus, it is up to Luna to save the Olympians. AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A little girl, no more than 4 years old, ran through the streets, long auburn hair running behind her. A dark shadow flew behind her, onyx black wings spreading on either side of the figure. She glanced behind her, scared of the creature, its aims clear: it wanted to destroy her. By chance, she tripped on the rough streets, falling to ground hard. Her knees were scraped and her hands bloody. She tried to scramble to her feet, but to no avail. The little girl slumped to the ground, broken and defeated. The shadow drew closer, its dark claws reaching out to kill her, when a bright light filled the alley way. The shadow reared back, it's claws snapping away from her chest in surprise. The light dimmed, leaving spots danced in front of the girl's vision. A slender figure stood in it's place, holding a silver bow pointing at the creature. The figure leaped, releasing an arrow at the creature. The arrow lodged in it's forehead, sticking out like a unicorn horn. It yelled to the stars, then crumbled into fine golden dust. Her savior, a fourteen year old girl with auburn hair just like hers, and silver eyes turned to her. She knelt by the girl's side, laying a small hand on her forehead. A silver glow passed through the young girl, and she slumped unconscious.

* * *

"Are you sure she is the one?"

Artemis stared at her brother in awe. No, the little girl she had saved from a hellhound on the street could not be her. They had been searching for years, even Apollo's oracle could not find her. Ever since their mother…

"Yes, I'm sure. I may not have been able to find her, but I know that she is her. Can you not see her aura?"

Artemis touched the sleeping girl's forehead, and a glow spread around her. Artemis stepped back in shock, muttering,

"It has never come this easily before. I barely had to ask before she let it be seen."

"She has a powerful aura. It was just begging to be let out for the first time."

Apollo answered, his eyes still trained on the unconscious form. He turned back to his twin sister,

"You have a similar glow. I wonder…"

Artemis turned her silver eyes back to the girl. A silvery aura was spread around her, a glowing haze of not quite solid color. A peaceful silence spread through the air, and Apollo cursed aloud.

"Of course I am called now," he muttered, "I thought I had more time before I had to leave."

Artemis smirked at her brother, the girl lying on the bed forgotten for a second, "You should spend more time with Helios. How do you think I have nights off here and there?"

Apollo glared at his sister, "Selene. You get her to do your job. Cheater."

Artemis simply smiled innocently at him, before turning back to the girl. Suddenly, a figure flashed into the clearing. Artemis, shocked, pulled out her bow and stood protectively over the younger girl. Apollo pulled out his own golden bow and had it trained on the figure even before the mist cleared. The figure chuckled, then came into view. He wore a winged helmet, complete with winged shoes. He held a silver cadeus, with a winged top and two silver snakes intertwining the handle. Hermes winked at Apollo and Artemis, then spread his hands dramatically,

"What's with the weapons? Aren't you two excited to see your favorite half-brother in the entire universe?"

Artemis scoffed at him, her silver bow vanishing from her grasp. Apollo's bow vanished from sight as well, and cockily replied to Hermes,

"Favorite? Last I checked, you were no where near favorite." Apollo threw his arm around his sister's shoulder, "I think Artemis here is my favorite brother- I mean sister."

Artemis growled at her brother, "Shut it, Apollo. What do you want, Hermes?"

Hermes' playful expression disappeared and his demeanor became serious. "Zeus wants you on Olympus. He's holding a meeting, and you two are the only ones not there yet."

Apollo nodded, then turned to Artemis. "What about-"

Artemis glared at him, then turned to Hermes, "We are a little busy at the moment. And Apollo has a sun chariot to ride."

Hermes nodded, "Zeus took care of it for you. Helios is driving the sun today. What else?" Then he caught sight of the motionless girl lying on the blankets. "Who's that?"

Artemis scowled at him, "Apollo, we have to go. I guess we can take her with us. If you are right, and if she really is her…"

"Then she has to go to Olympus anyway." Apollo finished.

Hermes glanced between the two. "You know, it's really cute how you finish each other's sentences like that."

The twins ignored him and Artemis picked up the sleeping girl in her arms. In a silver flash she disappeared, followed by Apollo and Hermes.

* * *

In the throne room of the Olympians, Hestia sat by her hearth, the flames leaping into her face. She looked like an 8 year old girl, with brown hair, not too light, not too dark. She wore a dark brown tunic, with simple brown slippers. As the three gods flashed into the throne, she turned to them. Flames flickered in her eyes, but not dangerous flames, a warm cozy fire by the hearth. Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes sat down on their respective thrones. Artemis was still holding the small girl, and set her sleeping figure on her lap. Zeus bellowed,

"Are all Olympians present?"

He looked down the line of the thrones, and, seeing that each one was occupied, turned to Artemis.

"Alright. Artemis, who is that?"

Artemis closed her silver eyes for a moment before standing. She walked to her father's throne and handed the sleeping child to Zeus. He took her gently, laying the small girl on his lap. The girl's eyes snapped open, her eyes trained on Zeus. Zeus turned to Artemis,

"Who is this?"

Her silver eyes flashed dangerously, she began to speak, but was joined by Apollo,

"You don't know? Can't you feel it?"

The twins glared at each other, before turning back to the girl. She had sat up, rubbing her eyes. She caught sight of Artemis, still standing in front of Zeus. Artemis' eyes widened in shock as they were met with an identical pair to her own. The girl's eyes were silver, and she looked almost exactly like Artemis, only younger. Zeus slowly realized who this girl was.

"It's her, isn't it?" he whispered to Artemis, "It's her."

Apollo pushed himself forward on his throne, golden eyes dangerously bright.

"Of course it's her. How could you? What will we do now?"

Athena raised her voice, exasperated, "Father, what is going on? We deserve an explanation."

Zeus sighed and turned to the Olympians, all waiting not so patiently for an explanation.

_"This is Luna, second daughter of Leto and I, sister to Apollo and Artemis, goddess of Moonlight, Wolves, and Baby Animals."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the crapiness of the last chapter. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be currently riding a fairy unicorn (WTF?) and chasing rainbows with a sparkly pink trail of candy everywhere. Be that as it may, I am currently not riding a fairy unicorn, etc… (and I am also currently not knowing what a fairy unicorn is), I do not own PJO. The god out there who is most definitely not reading this, (thank god, he'd be cringing at the awfulness), Rick Riordan, owns it.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Athena raised her voice, exasperated, "Father, what is going on? We deserve an explanation."_

_Zeus sighed and turned to the Olympians, all waiting not so patiently for an explanation._

_"This is Luna, second daughter of Leto and I, sister to Apollo and Artemis, goddess of Moonlight, Wolves, and Baby Animals." _

* * *

The girl, Luna, jumped off of her father's lap and onto the palace floor. She gazed around, the amazing architecture and looks soaking into her eager gaze. It was obvious she had never known anything but the streets. The gods were looking at her with surprise, until Artemis cleared her throat.

"Luna?"

The girl turned, and a surprised look etched itself on her face. She squinted at the moon goddess, before saying,

"You're Artemis, aren't you? Mommy told me about you."

Artemis could feel silver tears welling up in her eyes. Leto had faded a year ago, which was when Artemis and Apollo had found out about Luna. Artemis could feel the memory taking her mind over and replaying again like a record.

_Leto's hands held both Artemis and Apollo's, and both twins had their gaze trained on their fading mother. She coughed lightly, and when Apollo stiffened, she laughed. Her laugh was a warm, welcoming sound, but now Artemis wanted only to cry._

_"Apollo, Apollo. My little boy, what did I tell you? It is my time to join my siblings."_

_"Mother, why? You're a titan, aren't you immortal?"_

_Apollo was serious and sorrowful for maybe the first time in millennia. Leto's smile vanished, and, pain evident in her warm chocolate brown eyes, said,_

_"My dears, you will know someday soon. I cannot tell you, I am sworn to keep it from you. One day, though. I can tell it will be soon."_

_Apollo simply bowed his head, unable to deal with the sadness in her voice and her eyes. Artemis was lost, memories of Leto and her flashed in her mind quicker than even her silver arrows. She was brought back to reality by a gently squeeze on her hand. Artemis turned to her mother, who only smiled at her._

_"I- I had another daughter."_

_Artemis' silver eyes widened to a great degree, only rivaled by her brother's golden ones. She stammered,_

_"What? I have a sister? Who is it? Where is she?"_

_Leto sighed, "I cannot tell you, my time draws close. Find her, will you? I'd like that. Make her amazing just like you two. I wish…"_

_Leto's eyes glazed over and her warm chocolate eyes became cold and distant. She sighed for a last time before closing the tired eyes and becoming fine golden dust. The wind picked up, and the golden dust that was all that's left of the twins' mother drifted into the breeze. Artemis and Apollo were left kneeling, each stunned. Artemis finally realized what happened, and silver tears leaked from her eyes. Then they hit, sobs wreaking the moon goddesses shoulders and breaking her. Apollo's eyes widened in realization and his eyes glazed over. He closed his golden eyes, yet still tears leaked from his tightly shut eyes. The twins drew closer together, each crying on the other's shoulder. Finally, Apollo stood. His eyes were red and his usually cocky grin nowhere to be seen. Artemis looked up at her brother, silver tears still running down her cheeks. The twins communicating through looks alone. Apollo disappeared in a golden flash. Artemis looked around before whispering to the stars,_

_"Mother, if you can hear me…" Fresh tears streamed from her red rubbed silver eyes. She closed them for a second, before gazing at the night sky again. "I swear on the River Styx and all things precious to me that I will find my sister. I swear that I will find her and keep her safe. I…I"_

_Artemis' emotions clouded in her head, tears finding their way from shut eyes. She wiped her cheeks, before saying, "I will honor your... your final wish, Mother. I will love and protect my sister and you loved and protected Apollo and I."_

_Thunder boomed, sealing the oath. Artemis gazed at the sky a little longer, before disappearing in a silver flash._

Artemis leaned down to the girl and smiled at her. A soft smile mirrored hers on Luna's face. Ares spoke up for the first time,

"Yeah, this is all great, but why's the girl here? If she's just some minor goddess, why's she so important?"

Apollo's golden eyes flashed. "What's it to you, Ares? That's my sister you're talking about."

Artemis spoke, "Ares, Apollo, stop. Luna is my sister, I will not just leave her."

Zeus called, "Artemis? Come here, daughter."

Artemis glanced at Luna, then took her hand. She led her forward to their father, and look up.

"Father, what is it?"

"Artemis, Apollo, I will find a goddess to care for her until she is old enough to take care of herself."

Artemis turned to look at Luna before looking at the King of the Gods, "Father, no. I promised-"

Artemis could feel the emotions running through her. She steeled herself, willing the silver tears to stay in her eyes. She glanced back at Apollo, and he grinned at her. She shook her head slightly, before continuing,

"I promised Mother before she faded to care for and love Luna as she loved me and Apollo. I swore on the River Styx to help Luna."

Thunder boomed above Mount Olympus, and Zeus nodded slowly.

"Take her to the hunt."

Artemis looked up, tears swimming in her silver eyes. She nodded and said quietly,

"Is the meeting over? I must return to my hunters, and tell them of Luna."

Zeus glanced around the council, "Are all is agreement that Artemis should care for the girl?"

Apollo raised his hand, as did Hera, who did not want Luna to be on Olympus. Aphrodite raised her hand, and winked at Artemis,

"She's a cutie. IM me if she wants a makeover."

Artemis rolled her eyes before turning to the rest of the council. Hephaestus raised his hand, following his wife. Zeus raised his hand, and Artemis followed. Zeus boomed,

"Luna will stay with Artemis, as a majority of the council agrees. Council dismissed."


End file.
